Samantha Carter Goddess of Sex Love and the Arts?
by Sara Loui
Summary: SG1 arrive on a world where Sam is mistaken as being an ancient Goddess. Jack falls in love all over again! S&J slush and fluff, dedicated to krusty who asked me too write another fluff story. Enjoy and R&R please!
1. Gobsmacked

Disclaimer - You should know by now, me as in myself do not own the amazing world of Stargate, or the characters which are portrayed in the amazing world of stargate. "Inzeladun" and related characters © 1984, 2000 Vincent N. Darlage. Inzeladun is the Dungeons and Dragons world of Vincent N. Darlage, created in 1981. Don't sue me I have like 23p in my purse and I need that to go buy some lollipops and bubblegum!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack gulped and did a double take. His jaw dropped once more and his eyes stared at the beauty sitting beside him. Daniel's jaw had also dropped and Tealc looked, well as surprised as a Jaffa could look considering their lack of facial expression.  
  
"Do you guys have to stare" hissed a voice barely above a whisper "You aren't exactly making things easier for me"  
  
Samantha Carter couldn't think of herself being in a worse position. They had travelled through the gate hundreds of times before. Moreover, everytime they met the natives of the different planets most irritatingly considered them gods.  
  
However, this is the first time she had been swept away by a tide of people. Pampered and petted. Smelling of twenty different oils, scents and sprays. They had done something to her hair, which she knew, looked good but not necessarily comfortable. Mortifyingly enough they disrobed her before she had had a chance to think about what was happening and robed her once more in a fabric which felt like satin, looked like silk and accentuated and clung to every curve of her slim figure. It was an icy blue, which set off her eyes, with hints of silver running throughout, swept the floor, hung gracefully off the shoulder, she had no idea how, it stayed up but it did. The back hung low revealing all of her spine; they had adorned her with jewels, which lay about her neck, on her wrists, in her hair and fingers. She wore flat sandals on her feet, which were also silver, and had twists of silver twisting around her ankles and up her legs.  
  
Samantha Carter had never been so embarrassed or uncomfortable in her entire life.  
  
The natives had then brought her into a large chamber. The walls were adorned with beautiful paintings. Flashes of colour raced along the walls. Windows reached from ceiling too floor allowing the light of the suns too shine through, the colours of the walls glistening in their rays. Sam was sat at the head of a long banqueting table. The table itself was a sight too behold. Any part of it not covered with meat filled platters, bowls of fruit, pitchers of wine and juices was filled with sweet scented flowers, and twisted golden candlesticks.  
  
Her teammates had then been brought to the banqueting table. Still robed in their SG uniforms. They had been seated and joined by a throng of about fifty natives. They had sat silently looking at the person they could only describe as a Goddess sitting by them. Realisation had set in, and jaws had dropped, eyebrows had raised and a considered Goddess had turned a complimenting pink.  
  
Sam shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. Jack looked like he was about to drool. Daniel looked shocked and Tealc was uncannily staring. The people around them were laughing a joking, uttering words of no meaning too them. Sam found herself being served from platters being poured wine and being urged to drink and take part in the nuptials before her. She looked helplessly at Daniel, hoping he could shed some light on the situation. He shook himself from his stare and turned his attention to the young man sitting next too him. Tealc turned his attention to the people around him. Jack had managed too close his mouth but still had not dragged his eyes from, all over her. She shifted beneath his gaze, uncomfortably aware of his eyes looking over her. She could not bring her eyes to meet his, and felt herself becoming slightly giddy from the scented oils she was wearing. She smiled and picked up the small goblet before her taking a sip of the sweet wine it held.  
  
Samantha Carter had a feeling it was going to be a long mission. Jack O'Neill secretly hoped it was going to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (edited 15th May 2003 thanks for the reviews) 


	2. Marush Hob

"So Daniel, come up with anything?"  
  
Jack had managed too drag his eyes from Sam long enough too notice Daniel deep in conversation with a native man next too him. Daniel looked up from his conversation and addressed his colleagues.  
  
"I'm not getting too far. The language is very ancient and I recognise a few words from an ancient Greek tongue but the dialect is very unique"  
  
He took in his friends blank faces and realised maybe he should give them some information which would be of use too them although he wasn't sure how happy Sam would be.  
  
"They think Sam is one of their.. Goddesses"  
  
No kidding thought Jack; she certainly looks the part. Perfect eye candy!  
  
"You're kidding right?" Sam's voice sounded half surprised half-desperate for Daniel too say he was in fact kidding.  
  
"I'm afraid not Sam they think you're the goddess Marush Hob, considered too be the goddess of romantic love, sexual desire and physical beauty"  
  
Sam looked like she wanted the earth too open from under her and swallow her up. Jack looked impressed. Tealc smiled, yes he actually smiled and Daniel continued.  
  
"As I said they are descendants of an Ancient civilisation. The beliefs are virtually extinct, little is known of the ancient world Marush and her fellow gods and goddesses existed in. From what I can remember very little is archived. That's why I cant quite pin point the dialect"  
  
"Why do they think I am this goddess Daniel?"  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
"You certainly look like one now though."  
  
Damn did he say that aloud? Moreover, in the same lustful voice as the one in his head? Oh yeah he had. Daniel had smiled and turned his attention back too the man beside him, Tealc had arched his eyebrow and poked at some meat on his plate and Sam had turned a deeper shade of pink. Jack shifted in his chair uncomfortably and avoided eye contact with the blushing 'goddess'.  
  
They continued in the revelry of the banquet in silence. Daniel extracting what little information he could due too the lack of communication. The people around them ate, voices raised in high spirits and Sam felt eyes upon her the whole time. She picked at her food, uncomfortable at being centre of attention. Some of the natives stood and danced bowing too her as they stood or sat. Jack and Tealc watched the dancers or also ate and drank what had been served.  
  
When the banquet came to the end, Sam was once more ushered from her seat; the people also standing and raising their goblets raising their voices too toast her. She blushed and allowed herself too be lead away from all the attention. The others tried too follow but were held back by the crowd instead being ushered in an opposite direction into luxurious apartments. Jack was starting too get impatient at the fact his 2IC kept on being taken away from them and he voiced his feeling too Daniel  
  
"Daniel we need answers. How do we know their not brainwashing her or something?"  
  
"I doubt that Jack, as I said before they haven't acted hostile towards any of us. If they were trying too brainwash Sam they would have tried, too keep us out of the loop. So far, they have been quite friendly"  
  
Tealc, who had taken the opportunity too look around the apartments they had been placed in which consisted of three large expansive rooms, joined them once more.  
  
"I believe I have found the reason why these people believe Major Carter is their goddess"  
  
Daniel and Jack looked at him curiously and he once more exited the room into the apartment too their left. Curious they followed suite into the middle apartment this seemed too be the sleeping quarters. Large four posted platforms covered with heavy sheets of white and ivory covered them, along with large cushions of silver and pastel pink. Jack and Daniel glanced about wondering what Tealc was getting at. Tealc looked at them and glanced upwards, Jack and Daniel both looked up and a gasp of surprise, the ceilings was decorated in pictures and symbols above the 'beds'. Each picture depicted a beautiful goddess, surrounded by worshippers similar too the natives. The goddess was a mirror image of Samantha Carter. Jack once more stood opened mouthed and tongue-tied. It was definitely the eyes. They seemed too shine from the pictures. He looked over too Daniel who was mouthing something quietly too himself.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"The inscriptions surrounding the pictures, each one depicts what she held power over."  
  
He raised his hand as he spoke pointing too each picture.  
  
"This one reads, Sayana Hob, goddess of romantic love."  
  
The goddess was depicted standing above her worshippers with silver dust flying from her body. The dust swirled around the picture and some had settled on some of the worshippers that were depicted kissing and caressing.  
  
Daniel moved around the room and looked at the next picture as Jack sat on one of the 'beds' and bounced lightly on it.  
  
"This one reads, Sharess, goddess of physical beauty"  
  
This picture depicted the goddess sitting in an ornamental throne being sunned by two female servants as worshipers surrounded her looking at themselves in mirrors or caressing each others faces and bodies. They were dressed seductively, erotic and revealing showing their physical beauty.  
  
Jack slipped of his heavy jacket and lay back in his t-shirt against the soft coverings of the bed he was in and looked up at the third picture. Daniel approached him and looked up at the same picture, which depicted the goddess laying naked on a platform similar too the one Jack, was currently lying on surrounded by her worshippers who if they were not worshipping her were in involved in some sexual activities with each other. 'Very Karma Sutra' thought Jack.  
  
"This one says, Aymara, goddess of sexual desire. From what I can remember all three were names were for Marush Hob depending on where you hailed from. Fascinating a civilisation living completely by this lost ancient history.'  
  
"Fascinating" repeated Jack in a sarcastic voice "I'm sure Carter will agree"  
  
Daniel glared at him, wondering how he could miss the whole point and returned his attention back too the pictures. Tealc had taken up stance by a window looking out at the scenery. A servant dressed in revealing clothing entered, and seeing Jack lying on the platform raised her voice and approached hi chattering delightedly. Jack sat up and looked from her too Daniel raising his eyebrows. Daniel shrugged his shoulders and tried too keep up with the woman who had now taken hold of Jacks hand and was ushering him back out of the quarters. Jack tried too resist but more servants joined the female and he too was swept in a tide of barely dressed servants. Daniel looked at Tealc who looked back at him and returned his gaze too the outside scene. Daniel tried to follow but as soon as Jack's presence had exited their quarters the door had been closed on him and two servants had pulled him to a reclining chair and started too pull off his clothing. After managing too keep his trousers on the servants had started too massage him. He sat back and allowed them, Jack would just have too fend for himself. 


	3. Touche

Sam had been ushered in a large room. A large four-posted bed was situated in the middle of the high ceilinged room and was covered by sheets of silk and satin materials. Large cushions were spread over the bed and around the room. She was lead into a smaller adjoining apartment and gasped in delight. A large bath was built into the floor of the room, surrounded by Greek columns and the ornamentation on the walls alone was a delight too her eyes. The bath had been filled with a milky white liquid and as she gazed around at the breathtaking sight two female servants slowly undressed her from the garments she wore. They led her forward and down into the bath, where they made her lay back and bathe as they massaged her head with oils. She relaxed as the sweet ointments filled her senses. She found herself revelling in the fact that she of all people was being treated like a queen for once. It made a change from being treated like a lower being because she was female like some of the worlds they had travelled too. Once the servants had finished their massage they helped her from the bath and made her lay down and massaged oils slowly into her drying skin.  
  
They dressed her hair placing glittering jewels and small intricate flowers into it. Then they covered her feet with similar sandals as before this time the intricate swirls of silver covered her toes as well as her ankles. Standing her, they dressed her in a small shimmering dress, which clung to her body. The dress reached too mid thigh and shimmered in pink and silver. It revealed more than she would usually allow but strangely she felt more comfortable than she thought she would. Covering only her left shoulder they decorated her right with silver jewels and glittering dust, they then placed a heavy robe around her shoulders, which fell too the floor. Its feel soft against her skin, it flowed and shimmered as they led her back into the large room, too the bed. Stepping onto the platform, they bid her too sit in the middle spreading the robe she wore so it reached all around, stretching from her shoulders outwards from her body. After bowing too her they sprayed sweet sensual smelling perfumes around her and one knelt by the bed as another walked too a small table by the door. Raising a small gong, the female rang it and a soft tingling sound resonated from it. She lay the gong back down and knelt at the opposite side of the bed, facing the door.  
  
Sam looked at the door intently and somewhat curious as too what was about too happen. She had a feeling she was going too again be paraded. This time it was her turn, too gasp. The doors opened and a man entered wearing a long robe of silver and blue. Following him were males. They were dressed in long trousers of grey with silver streaking through them glinting in the sunlight. Long silken robes of the same grey/silver colour covered their shoulders and arms, their bare chests glistened from the oils they had had massaged into their skin. They were barefoot and very attractive. Sam had too hold back a cry of delight and laughter as Jack O'Neill stood among them, a hidden glare on his face mixed with astonishment that the woman in front of him was indeed Samantha Carter. The Male in the blue robe stepped forward uttering words of no meaning too Sam and pointing his finger along the row of six men in front of her. Sam looked confused and shrugged her shoulders as too what he was saying. He beckoned too one of the female sitting by her and whispered into her ear. The female quickly exited the room and Sam looked at Jack in wonderment at the proceeding that was going on. Awkward silence filled the room, neither of them knew what too say too each other, and so they stayed silent until the female servant returned with a confused Daniel Jackson and Tealc in tow.  
  
Daniel's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Sam and he nearly collapsed when he saw Jack. Tealc also looked surprised and stood by the doorway glancing between Sam and Jack. Surpressing a snort of laughter Daniel looked at the male who started too address him babbling in the strange language. Daniel studied what he was saying for a moment and realisation suddenly crossed his face. He turned too Sam grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"They" he pointed too the men standing behind him "Have been chosen for you to choose. Their gifts Sam, apparently the best they have too offer"  
  
"What?" came the incredulous reply from Jack as Sam looked disbelivingly at Daniel.  
  
"Their gifts Sam and you have too choose one of them too share your bed!"  
  
Sam's eyes narrowed and glared at Daniel who was thoroughly enjoying his friend's predicament.  
  
"How very Abydonian" she replied slyly and it was Daniel's turn too blush, Jack grinned  
  
"Touché Major" he said impressed at her quick whit.  
  
The man uttered more babbling too Daniel and Daniel muttered something back, he was then ushered from the room once more along with Tealc. Sam guessed Daniel had told the man he had explained what she had too do and finding no more need too have him there had had him taken away so they could get on with the proceedings. The man stepped forward towards her once more and uttered the same words as before pointing too the row of men. The female servants stood by the bed and held out their hands too her. She stood and took their hands and they helped her step down from the platform and led her slowly along the row of men, she guessed she had too inspect them and so glanced each one up and down slowly. She held in a smile as she passed Jack who looked embarrassed and peeved that he had too take part in such proceedings. After pretending too inspect the line the females let go of her hands and motioned for her too choose. She stepped forward and lightly touched Jack on the chest. If she was going too choose she would be choosing a man, she knew. She was secretly thankful he was in the line, partly because she wouldn't know what she would have done had she of had too choose a stranger and half because he looked mighty damn fine in that outfit and she was determined too make the most of the situation.  
  
The small man in blue babbled in a delighted voice and ushered the other five dejected looking men from the room. Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam who shrugged her shoulders and looked at the female servants. They smiled too her, and led Jack and she to reclining chairs and a low standing table by the large ceiling too floor windows. Seating them comfortably they laid trays of goblets of wine and fruit on the table and departed the room closing the doors behind them.  
  
Jack looked at Sam and she stared back. Both broke into smiles and looked each other up and down once more. Jack stood and looked down at himself and Sam sat up from the reclined position she had been placed in.  
  
"Nice outfit Sir" she grinned as he ran his hand over his chest and screwed his nose up at the smell of the heavily scented musky oil on his hand. He looked down at her and frowned slightly, his eyes playfully rested over her own outfit.  
  
"You too Marush. Very. revealing"  
  
Sam blushed and pulled the robe covering her shoulders further around her body. She froze slightly as Jack's hand reached out too prevent her pulling the robe further around her. He sat by her and looked deeply in her eyes. It had been a long time since they had looked at each other that way. A few glances were all they had dared give in too due too their work. However this situation was giving them a unique opportunity and they both wondered if they dared too deal with the problem directly. Jack didn't want too order or force Sam into anything and Sam didn't want too let the opportunity slip through her fingers, neither did she want anything too happen between them, which would have repercussions on their friendship.  
  
Jack broke the awkward silence thinking it wise too inform Sam of why the natives thought her too be their goddess.  
  
"We've figured out why they think you're this Marush Hob. In our quarters, they have got pictures plastered on the ceilings of a woman who looks uncannily like you."  
  
Sam looked surprised and glanced upwards, the ceiling depicted pictures of worshippers similarly dressed in the robes the natives had been dressed in at the banquet. Golden flowers were entiwined around the pictures and stretched along the ceiling. Sam stood and followed the lines, looking up at each picture, as she neared the bed she realised the golden adornment of flowers swirled into a great circle above the platformed four poster bed. Jack followed her, gaze and approached her as she stood near the bed. She had lean and crane her neck too see past the material covered post of the bed. She gasped in awe as a picture of the goddess was depicted in the swirling ring of gold. She was dressed in similar attire as herself and a man caressed her with kisses in similar robes as Jack. The flowers entwined around them and she realised rather than swirling toward her, the flowers swirled from the goddess too her people and worshippers. Sam had never seen such a beautiful creature, her hair was long and golden blonde, her eyes were blue and seemed too glisten. Her skin looked soft and pale, her lips sweetly reddened and sensuous. The man seemed too be a captivated as she herself was with the goddess' picture. She couldn't understand how the people had thought she was this goddess. She turned too voice her opinion too Jack. 


	4. Resemblance

Resemblances  
  
Jack looked surprised, Sam wondered why? She wondered whether to ask once more, Jack was staring like she had completely lost her mind. In that sweet, head cocked too the side in thought, mouth slightly pouting, eyes staring into the distance thought sort of way. She smiled softly and sat sideways on the edge of the bed and looked up once more. She had meant it. Why on earth had she been mistaken for the goddess pictured above her? Jack could not believe she couldn't see the resemblance, she saw her own face in the mirror everyday, possibly more than once although probably not as much as he looked at it. He watched her as she settled on the side of the 'bed' and stared once more at the picture. It was definitely her eyes, which were the first big resemblance, and her mouth and cheekbones. Definitely, the eyes though, the way they shone in that electrifying blue, they sparkled shined, lost their brightness when she was stressed. A reflection of her inner being, and thus helped him read her like a book. He sat on the other side of the bed and watched her as she once more inspected the picture above. She lowered her eyes too meet his still confused. He smiled inwardly, well it wasn't like she worked in the most sophisticated of jobs so too see herself in such a pose would be quite a shock too the system. He rolled his eyes and gazed at her surprised she still couldn't see the resemblance.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud Carter, you're her double"  
  
"Doubtful Sir. I really don't see it!"  
  
"Carter, you look every bit like her, apart from the hair of course."  
  
She looked at him doubtfully and wondered for a moment if he was losing it slightly.  
  
"Carter, she has your eyes, and face, and mouth, I mean in that outfit, put in some hair extensions and Voila, Marush Hob"  
  
She looked over too him and smiled.  
  
"Sir the picture is breathtaking. Its character is unique. But that woman is nothing like me."  
  
"Why aren't you seeing what the rest of us see Sam?"  
  
Jack was getting tired of the conversation. Sometimes people should just take fact as fact without deliberating.  
  
"Sir the woman fabulous, gorgeous, beautiful. In the picture, she is oozing sexuality and confidence. How can you see that in me?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes again. Some people just did not see the big picture. He and Sam had been dancing to a similar tune for a long time, but sometimes too a different beat. This obviously being one of the different beat times. He stood and rounded the bed towards her, she stood as he approached and he grasped her shoulders lightly, the robe smooth under his palms, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Sam your just a sexy and beautiful, and fabulous and..and everything else you said about her. Especially in that outfit."  
  
Sam blushed and lowered her eyes. This wasn't exactly the kind of situation she was comfortable in. She and Jack and had managed to keep their feelings under wraps and she wasn't about too let some little mistaken identity create an awkward situation for their futures. Jack watched as she lowered her eyes from his, blushing slightly at his words. Her body had tensed slightly as he had spoke and he knew this was uncomfortable for her but he just felt the need too tell her. She softly tried too pull herself from his light grasp but he felt his fingers closing tighter around her shoulders, he would liked to think involuntarily but it was probably more subconsciously. Sam looked at him, a mixture of want and reluctance in them.  
  
"Sir? We should really."  
  
"Yeah we really should"  
  
Sam smiled lightly and pressed her forefinger into his chest softly pushing him gently. She was surprised she didn't feel as uncomfortable, more hopeful that this would go somewhere. She really shouldn't be encouraging it but it felt so right.  
  
"I meant maybe we should back off"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Jack's eyes smiled as she pressed her finger softly against him a jibe at pushing him away. Not that she was making much of protest. He knew they should back off. However, this was a unique opportunity. Who would know? Only them. Maybe that was enough to put Sam off though. He shook himself inwardly; no matter how much his subconscious wanted too do this he wouldn't put her into an uncomfortable position. He looked at his hands on her shoulders and slid them softly down her arms stepping back at the same moment Sam stepped forward her finger sliding further onto his chest followed by the rest of that hand and her other. The oil helped them slide softly and the rest of her pressed toward him as she stepped closer closing the gap between them. Jack's hands rested at the crook of her elbows and his breath hitched in his throat for a moment as Sam's warm hands slid over his chest. Jack looked at her questioningly, Sam's fingers played lightly against him and her eyes shone with a childlike glint that knew they were doing something which maybe wasn't a good idea but what the hey. What the hey indeed. Jack brought his hands from her arms and grasped her playing fingers at his chest.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
She stepped forward the gap now completely gone, their hands caught between their bodies, eyes looking deeply into his.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
He could feel her breath against his lips as she looked slightly up at him.  
  
"Sam"  
  
"Jack"  
  
Sam smiled, if he didn't kiss her quick she was liable too jump him. The situation was totally unbelievable and so wrong and yet so believable and so right. Moreover, neither of them seemed reluctant to back off so what more than to close the gap between them. Jack watched as a smile touched her lips. God the woman was sexy, offering him an opportunity they had both wanted for a long time and now he was listening to his conscience? He could smell the sweet scents of the oils they had obviously bathed her in. Jacks eyes roved over her body covered in the silky material, every curve perfectly reflected by it. Her hair glistened with tiny jewels. Her glinting eyes turning into demure smouldering blues. He slipped his fingers from holding hers and slid them around her waist pulling her tighter towards him, pressing their bodies closer lowering his head to hers, he felt her lips barely touching his own their breath mixing softly together. Sam closed her eyes as his strong arms slid around her waist and pulled her closer, closing her eyes and raising her head softly as he lowered his mouth to hers. Her fingers splayed out over his chest and she could feel his heart beat picking up slightly, and knew her own was running at a similar rate.  
  
Sam wished she could capture the moment for a lifetime.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Sensations

Sensations ~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam felt as if time had stood still. She had imagined their first kiss to be good but not this good. Strange thing was a feeling of overwhelming numbness about her body had set in. She couldn't feel anything but his lips pressed against hers slowly opening them with his own. She cursed herself for feeling weak at the knee's and was certain if his arms weren't so tightly wrapped around her body that she surely would have fell over. And instead of the strange sensation dropping slowly away, they seemed to build up inside her. She really couldn't move her hands, just hold them to his chest so basically she stood mouth pressed and being explored by his with hardly any thought pattern and numb bliss filling her whole body. She had first kisses before but this was amazing. Just as she was losing feeling in her lips as well, Jack broke the kiss and she somehow managed to open her eyes although focus was another thing and sembling any words was going to be hard. Wow was all that seemed to come to mind but there was no way she was going to say that.  
  
"Wow"  
  
OK so she obviously had no control over her mind and mouth. Jack smiled a satisfied agreeing smile and ran his tongue softly over his lips.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Sam giggled softly at least she wasn't the only lost for words. Finally she could feel her fingers again and slid them down too his waist to a more comfortable position.  
  
"So"  
  
"So"  
  
Sam smiled and drew her eyes from his for a moment a self-conscious feeling setting in once again. The cogs in her head also started turning in and sending warning signals and for some reason, she couldn't turn them off. She went to pull away from him, half needing to know if her knees and legs would still hold her own weight and half aware that this was leading to something, which they may, both regret for certain reasons. Problem was Jack didn't seem to be prepared to let go of his grip of her. She stopped pulling away and stared into his chest, eyes boring a hole frowning softly in wonderment. Jacks hands slid up to her shoulders and unhooked the cloak she wore and she felt it slide softly from her neck slither seductively down her back, followed by Jacks hands, and softly slide down her legs to settle at her ankles.  
  
Her mind was trying to track the movements of the cloak and that of Jacks hands which had settled softly at the bottom of her spine which she knew wasn't covered by the low backed dress, she wore. His fingers softly tracing a inch line up and down. Sam closed her eyes as they sent a tingling sensation climbing up her spine and raised her head as the feeling reached her neck. Her eyes met those of Jack who was looking down at her. She was take aback by the look in them. An impressed smiling gaze mixed with a want and pleasure. His lips were turned up in a happy smile which caused small lines to appear by the side of his eyes making them seem to sparkle. She wondered if her own eyes reflected the same gaze. She knew the cheshire smile had reappeared on her own face.  
  
Sam ran her hands up over Jacks chest once more the oil slick under her fingertips.  
  
"You're all oily"  
  
"Yeah these folks are pretty fond of oils."  
  
Sam slid her hands to Jacks shoulders and slid the robe from his shoulders, it fell to his elbows as his arms and more importantly, fingers were still around her own body softly sending those tingling sensation up her spine. She massaged her fingertips into his shoulders.  
  
"How about a massage?"  
  
She watched as his eyes took in her suggestive manner.  
  
"That would be interesting"  
  
She pushed him back softly toward the bed, his arms fell from around her waist to her hips and she pushed the cloak further down his arms and he lost his grip letting the cloak fall freely. Jack felt the edge of the platform at the back of his knees and smiled as Sam's fingers ran back to his shoulders pushing him to a sitting position.  
  
Sam smiled down to him and her fingers did not leave his skin as she climbed onto the bed behind him her knees at either side of his thighs. Her fingers softly kneaded into his shoulders. Sam was as surprised as he was that she was actually doing this, yet for the second time it seemed so right. Jack relaxed as her fingers softly ran up his back and over his shoulders. He felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand on edge as he felt her breath close to the tip of his spine, feeling her body press against his for a moment. His brow furrowed for a moment as a tingling sensation ran down his spine followed by light fingertips. He realised they were on the bed but not on the bed as the case may be and he wanted the situation rectified.  
  
Jack turned causing Sam to have to move back a little avoiding his turning shoulders. He flipped himself to lie on his back against some of the large cushions hands cupped under his head. Sam looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Knees were sore"  
  
She grinned and slid herself to where he was laying propping herself up on an elbow looking down at him. Jack lay and stared up at the picture above, Sam followed his gaze for a moment and looked back down at him as his mouth slipped into a smile.  
  
"She certainly is beautiful" she whispered  
  
"Not nearly as much as the flesh imitation"  
  
Jack shifted his gaze from the painting to the beauty leaning over him. He slipped his hands from behind his head and gripped her wrist lightly pulling her hand from her head; she placed her other hand on his chest so as not to lose her balance. His other hand found that hand also and pulled it gently causing her to fall forward. Sam giggled her body pressing against his heavily; his hand loosed its grip from her hand on his chest to slide onto her back.  
  
"Comfortable?" she asked  
  
"Very" he answered  
  
Sam smiled and lowered her mouth to his, this time if her knees went weak she wouldn't be falling anywhere except maybe even more under his spell. Their lips connected and this time a more passionate embrace ensued. The first had been soft and inviting, exploring gently, finding the comfort zone of each other. This time it was more a deeper exploration and a passionate wanting. Time didn't stand still but seemed to be as fast paced as the kiss. Sensations which neither of them had felt the first time made themselves known and in this position not only to themselves. 


	6. Getting to know you

(This chapter was written in a state of fluffy sloppy slushy romantic grab you sick bucket kind of way, I beg your forgiveness ;-) )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a tangle of limbs they had rolled back and forth over the soft padded bed beneath them and insatiable desire to explore every inch of other overtaking their senses. Cushions were now splayed over the floor where they had been idly pushed out of the way. The soft thick coverings were amalgamated together in different parts of the large platform its occupants oblivious to anything but each other. When kissing had caused a slight intoxifying need of air mouths had instead searched new areas of each bodies. Neither fought for the upper hand rather taking turns in seeking out new and interesting ways to heighten the sensations which were running rampant through each other bodies and yet things hadn't gone 'that far' yet.  
  
This time round Jack had managed to yet again look down over the heavenly beauty that was Samantha Carter. He had a need to permanently cover her mouth with his own. There was something about the way she responded and reciprocated the gesture that made him feel like a teenager again. Un- caring of the rest of the world. If he died now he'd be a happy man in the knowledge he'd managed to get Carter in this position and her completely happy and content to be in the position. He loved the way her finger nails softly dragged across his back when he embraced for yet another passionate kiss. Tongues were definitely exploring further now; he loved the touch of her skin under his own hands through the filmy material of the dress she was still wearing. Strangely enough their need to lose clothing hadn't occurred to either of them and they were both still partly dressed. It was if time didn't seem to be of the essence rather that a delicate intimate chance to get to know you had taken over.  
  
Sam ran dragged her hands up Jacks back to his neck as he kissed her, running her fingertips through his hair. She could feel his hands slowly tracing a line down her sides, the touch of the material she wore between his fingers and her skin restricting yet heightening the soft feel as they wove intricate dancing patterns. As his mouth delved deeper onto hers, she tried to make some semblance of thought pattern although the distracting tongue melding with hers and roving fingertips didn't help. Eventually she managed to realise her right legs was lying somewhat between both of his. She levitated her body upward toward him and he allowed her to roll over him without breaking the kiss. His strong hands sliding over her bared back pulling her body on top of him and hugging her body tighter too him, their mouths fighting the need for a breathe as the kiss intensified. As the kiss broke Sam laid a hand on the bed between Jacks head and shoulder and leaned up for a moment taking a deep breath. Jacks fingers danced a familiar dance along her spine.  
  
Jack looked up at the smouldering blues that were looking down at him and smiled her weight light and comfortable against him. He traced the familiar line of her spine with his fingers expertly. All semblance of conversation had been lost for whatever time they had been making out on the bed. He furrowed his brow in thought. And what a serious makeout session it had been. Sam looked down at his furrowed thoughtful frown, a lopsided smile had appeared on his face. She wondered what he was thinking; her breathing had nearly normalised although lying on top Jack, his arms tight around her wasn't helping her heart race slow down a pace.  
  
Sam sighed and lowered her head to his neck for a moment. Her eyes closed as she tried some how to get a signal from her brain to her heart for it to stop fluttering. Shifting her position slightly she heard a low emitting growl rise in Jacks throat. She smiled and wondered if he could feel her upturned lips against the skin. Teasingly she traced a small line between his shoulder and neck with the tip of her tongue slowly shifting her weight against him once more. Jacks fingers had stopped moving long her spine and rested at the bottom of her back and she heard the low sound once more. She liked the sound of it and liked the fact she helped 'create' it. 


	7. Pacing

Pacing  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel paced the floor twiddling his fingers together with a look of concern on his face. Tealc followed his movements from a where he was sitting by the window.  
  
"Do you believe the Colonel and MajorCarter are in danger Daniel Jackson?"  
  
"Well not from the natives no. Themselves though, well that's a different matter"  
  
"Do you think they intend on harming each other DanielJackson?"  
  
"Not exactly 'harm' as such Tealc"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Daniel stopped and thought for a moment. He hadn't missed the flush in Sam's cheeks when he had been brought to her quarters to translate. He also hadn't missed the look from Jack on her.  
  
"I mean the situation was a perfect one to take advantage for the way they feel about each other"  
  
Tealc pondered on the statement and bowed his head in agreement.  
  
"It is about time they moved further in their relationship"  
  
"That's the problem though Tealc they shouldn't be moving further. It shouldn't be happening at all. They could get into a lot of trouble"  
  
"How will they get into trouble?"  
  
"In their line of work it's frowned upon Tealc its just not done. If anyone at the SGC finds out one of them will be forced to retire or moved to a different posting"  
  
Tealc thought for a moment raising a brow. Humans were so strange to comprehend sometimes.  
  
"I see no reason why anyone at the Stargate Command will need to know what has gone on, if anything, between them. As far as we are aware, the natives of this world are entertaining them as important guests as are we. MajorCarter is being treated as a goddess and they obviously hold O'Neill in a certain high regard also he being the leader of our group and as such are treating them as being very important."  
  
Daniel stared dumbfouded at the jaffa at this statement. He closed his mouth as a knowing smile flitted the jaffa's stoic features for a moment. He grinned himself and glanced at his watch.  
  
"Well they better hurry up and finish the entertaining, were due back in and hour"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(short and sweet, new chapter up soon - maybe ;-) ) 


	8. Fantasies

Fantasies  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun shone through the ceiling to floor windows, the sky was tinged with a pinky green hue which Sam seemed engrossed in. Lying on her stomach cheek laying on her folded arms, Jack lay on his side, his fingers were playing along her spine tracing the lines of her shoulder blades. Following invisible lines down the skin of her back bouncing lightly off each rib to rest lightly once more on skin. Sam traced the invisible lines he was making with half a mind. She knew they'd never get back this experience, so she was trying to record every minor detail to memory. As well as Jack's fingers caressing her back sending tingling sensations up to her neck, he was dropping kisses and small nibbles into her neck sending the tingling sensations back down her spine. She wished she could lay there forever.  
  
Sam felt paralysed for a moment as she felt Jacks hand smooth down her back and instead of going on a return trip decided to follow through further down past the bottom of her spine to her. 'Oh my god'. It probably wasn't the first time Jack had touched her butt in their session here on the bed but this was the first time she was very much aware of it. It created a moment where she wished she could scamper off like a schoolgirl, call her best friend and yell down the phone that the man she fancied had coped a feel. She turned her face into her arms and tried to surpress a giggle as Jack's fingers gently squeezed before travelling back up. His hand massaged her shoulder blade for a moment and she managed to regain some composure. Until of course his hand did an about turn and travelled swiftly, down again.  
  
Sam didn't understand why she felt so 'teenage' as his fingers lay massaging her butt with fingertips softly and caressing. She felt another surge of giggling travel up her and this time it didn't pass Jack's attention. He smiled into her neck and mumbled.  
  
"What so funny"  
  
"Nothing" she managed to reply in between a fit of giggling.  
  
Jack grinned wider into her neck as it trembled softly under his mouth from her giggling. He trailed his finger softly up her spine.  
  
"Tell"  
  
Sam managed to turn her face from her hands and compose herself again for moment teeth flashing in a wide grin and she eyed him sideways. He lifted his face to hers questioning her with smiling eyes.  
  
"Nothing I just" She held in a fit of laughter "It's one of those teenage moments when you wish you could pause what's happening run to a phone and tell all your girlfriends that the guy you've fancied for ages not only likes you back but you've making out with him for an hour"  
  
"I'm sure Janet and all the female officers back at the SGC will love to hear the story when we get back"  
  
Sam twisted onto her side and Jack rested his hand on the side of her hip fingers millimetres away from her butt once more. Sam suppressed the urge to giggle again a hand brushing over her face. She didn't want to give him a complex. She ran her hand over his cheek into his hair and twirled it softly around a finger thoughtfully.  
  
"Speaking about the SGC, aren't we due back soon?"  
  
Jack frowned and thought. Gees how long had they been. He wished for a moment they could pause time at least around them in order to let this soft slow sensual exploration of each other continue.  
  
"Things are just starting to get interesting" he sighed  
  
His fingers pressed softly into her flesh and he pulled her body nearer to softly press her against him.  
  
"I'm sure General Hammond would see it that way also, Sir" she loved how he softly crushed her body to his, hand steadily massaging her shoulder blades, she ran her hand further through his hair.  
  
"I'd defy anyone to take one look of you in this outfit and not understand my predicament Carter"  
  
"I think maybe I'll have to give the outfit back so that's not an option Jack"  
  
"You're Marush Hob I'm sure the natives will allow you to keep the outfit"  
  
"Are you saying you want me to parade myself around the SGC with this outfit on?"  
  
"Well it sure would help me fulfill the scenarios playing out in my head of what I'd like to do back home with you"  
  
Ah, Sam thought, what a time to get information. She decided to press the issue since he'd brought up the conversation anyway.  
  
"These scenarios. Have they just been made up now or?"  
  
"Sam Carter you inquisitive devil"  
  
"Oh come on Jack, you tell and I may let you in some of my own fantasies"  
  
Jack looked into her smouldering blues, which had a hint of childish fun in them.  
  
"You've had fantasies about me?"  
  
"Don't change the subject. You first"  
  
"How about I keep quiet and show you instead when we get back. I see offices; I see desks, locker rooms. Blue Jell-O"  
  
Sam giggled and caught his mouth with hers as he rambled on; he smiled into her mouth and continued mumbling incoherently into her kissing lips. She pulled his mouth further to his and tried to silence his mumbling's by sliding her tongue against his lips forcefully. Jack complied for a moment and allowed her mouth to explore his own. If the need for air wasn't an issue, they could have stayed in the lip lock forever. However the need prevailed and Jack pulled softly away Sam nibbled on his lower lip for a moment.  
  
"The infirmary, your test lab, level thirty"  
  
Sam stifled her giggle by lowering her kisses along his cheek and neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Party pooper

(Holy Hannah I'm catching up, thnx for the gr8 reviews, Luv ya all for them, enjoy this next instalment, not sure where its all going but here goes)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Party Pooper  
  
Tealc was getting slightly irate at the extensive pacing of the younger man. Standing he stood as a solid wall in front of Daniel causing him to stop abruptly before he lost his balance from the larger mans chest blocking his path. He stepped back a few inches and sighed.  
  
"DanielJackson your pacing will not cause their return to be swifter."  
  
"Maybe not Tealc but.."  
  
"Should we not consider going in search of them? General Hammond will surely send reinforcements through the gate if we do not return and it will not be fitting for other teams to find out has gone on here."  
  
Daniel considered the statement. Tealc sure was hell bent on keeping Sam and Jacks scenario a secret, not that he wasn't in agreement. However, things could get intense if the development in his two friend's relationship was discovered so early. Daniel sighed; they would have to head back to the gate to at least report back via the malp in order to keep things calm. But he really didn't think they could put off their return for too much longer without raising suspicions.  
  
"I guess we should go and get them then"  
  
"I am in agreement with you DanielJackson"  
  
They turned and headed for the door, Daniel opened it and gazed into the long high ceilinged corridor. He heard raised voices coming from one direction but thankfully, the quarters Sam and Jack were situated in were the other way. He and Tealc entered the corridor and followed it towards a small hall, which they had to cross. They cautiously glanced about, the natives had a habit of grabbing any lone person, smothering them with a shower of smiles, massages, kisses, and they could do without the distraction. Breathing a sigh, they reached the corridor, which lead to two large, white ceiling to floor doors. They hurriedly made their way along toward them hearing voices in the distance behind them. Reaching the door, Tealc raised his fist and knocked loudly, the banging echoing along the corridor. Daniel cocked his head listening for any acknowledgement, none came. Tealc raised his fist again and knocked louder, the echo resounding loudly in return. Daniel sighed  
  
"Looks like were just gonna have to go in"  
  
"Do you think that is wise DanielJackson?"  
  
"They know were here Tealc, you knocked loud enough"  
  
Tealc nodded in agreement and turned the handle of the door slowly pushing it forward. Raised voices echoed toward them and Daniel pushed the larger man through the door as some of the locals headed down the hall toward them. He slammed the door behind him and leaned back against it. He gaped at the sight, which greeted him, finding Tealc was also staring with a half- raised brow.  
  
Jack and Sam were lying languidly on the platformed bed, looking intently at their two visitors, not in the least bit embarrassed to be found in such a compromising position. Sam shifted from her half-prone position over Jack's body to a half prone position alongside him. Jack managed to raise himself up on his elbows to look questioningly over at the two.  
  
"Help ya with something?"  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes and stepped forward.  
  
"Sorry to cut the party short but we need to report back soon and much as we would have liked to let you two continue your little tete a tete we thought getting back would help keep the eyebrows from raising and fingers from pointing"  
  
Sam and Jack looked at each other and Sam raised her eyes back to Daniel and Tealc.  
  
"Thanks guys, we really appreciate it"  
  
Daniel and Tealc were propelled forward slightly as the door pushed open to admit the two young women who had helped Sam dress. They were chattering excitedly and pulling at Daniel and Tealc quickly, waving their hands towards Jack and Sam. Daniel took the young woman who was pulling his arm by the hands and muttered back to her. Tealc who was no match for the young woman pushing against him stood solidly as she ran her hands over his covered chattering to seduce him more with her eyes.  
  
Sam giggled as her two friends were approached by the two women and looked down at Jack who was running his hands along her arm softly.  
  
"Looks like we better make a move before Daniel and Tealc are mauled and make us late!"  
  
Jack grinned leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead, then down to the tip of her nose and then her lips as she raised her moth to his. The kiss was broken as Daniel cleared his throat and caught their attention again.  
  
"Um sorry to be the party pooper guys but we really need to go. I've explained to this woman we have to go, she's going to get your clothing."  
  
Sam sighed softly and slid up and away from Jack towards the edge of the bed. Jack groaned softly before propelling himself up from the bed as well. Sam was taken by the hand by the young woman and led back into the 'dressing' quarters of the apartment. Jack crossed the room to Daniel and Tealc a slight jig in his step and grinning like a Cheshire cat. Daniel couldn't help but smile back at his friend's obvious exhilaration at the thought he actually had gotten somewhere with Samantha Carter. His smile broadened as Jack leaned over.  
  
"Daniel, see if you can ask that little lady if we can keep Sam's outfit"  
  
He then stood back, winked and punched Tealc softly in the arm before spinning round to grab his clothes from the woman entering behind Tealc and Daniel.  
  
Daniel turned to the woman and spoke slowly, Jack sure as hell hoped that smile lighting her face meant she understood what Daniel was asking. She left them to enter the same room Sam had been taken too.  
  
Jack pulled his tee shirt on and slipped his pants over the light trousers he was wearing. At least he got too keep his outfit! He sat on one of the chairs and pulled on his socks and boots while they waited for Sam. He ran his fingers through his hair before pulling on his shirt. Another female entered and set the rest of their equipment on the floor. He recognised her as one of the women who had prepped him with all the oils before he had been presented to the 'goddess'. She smiled too him a twinkle in her eye and bowed her head before turning to Daniel and babbling.  
  
"She says the people of this world would welcome the Goddess and her people back here anytime. The people are gathering to bid farewell and they hope we don't leave it too long before our return."  
  
"Me too, wonder if they rent these apartments out?"  
  
"Mmm that would be so great"  
  
Jack's head snapped sideways at the sound of Sam's voice. She was dressed in the usual standard cam's but a flush still lighted her cheeks, her eye were shining brightly as they met Jacks and he was sure her heart was picking up a pace or two again. Just like his own. And a small pink bundle was held in her hand. Jack grinned and walked over to her, taking her free hand in his and pulled her towards Daniel and Tealc. Daniel handed Jack his back pack. Sam flipped open the flap and placed the pink bundle inside.  
  
"A little memento of our visit Sir"  
  
Jack grinned as she picked up her own pack and flipped the flap closed again pulling the back pack on.  
  
"Looks like we better head off kids"  
  
They made their way through the palace and as they reached the large banquet hall echoes of raised joyous voices reached them. The people had gathered and were laughing and talking animatedly together. As they walked through the crowd, hands reached out and touched Sam and her companions. A few of the gathered crowd followed them as they headed for the gate.  
  
"So what's the story gonna be for when we get back?" asked Daniel 


End file.
